Communications systems, in particular computerized or computer-assisted communications systems, frequently utilize web browser applications to communicate with other communications systems or processing units, in particular to exchange data.
In this respect, the web browser applications use system libraries in which information on system interfaces is stored. These system interfaces are frequently manipulated, for example by direct attacks using malware. Such attacks make it possible to damage the communications system, in particular to impair it with respect to operating security or to block the communications system in part or in full. The malware can also be used to monitor operating data of the communications system.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to further develop a communications system having a security apparatus; a security apparatus; and a method herefor in an advantageous manner, in particular such that damage to the communications system can be recognized simply, fast and reliably.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention by a communications system having at least one communications means by means of which the communications system can be connected to at least one further processing unit and/or to a further communications system is provided with at least one first memory means, with at least one second memory means, and with at least one security apparatus, wherein identical information is stored on the first and second memory means and wherein damage to the communications system can be determined with reference to a comparison of this information by means of the security apparatus. The technical problem of avoiding damage to the communications system can be advantageously solved by such a communications system, namely by the technical means of a security apparatus by means of which a comparison of corresponding information, in particular of redundantly held information, is made possible, and hereby a recognition of damage is made possible simply and reliably. A change to and/or manipulation of the information allows a secure and reliable recognition of damage to the communications system.